


The Harrowing Tale of Harry Potter and the Entire World's Populace's Eyesight Problem

by TGP



Series: Eyesight [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU sort of, Bisexual Character, Drabble, Gen, Harry has a secret, It's not well kept, Mostly tagging just in case not because its particularly relevent, Off screen teen sexual shenanigans, but only a little bit and more in passing, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGP/pseuds/TGP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way everyone figured out Harry's little secret that didn't end up mattering in the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harrowing Tale of Harry Potter and the Entire World's Populace's Eyesight Problem

Severus Snape is there at Harry’s birth. He knows immediately and it comes as a shock later that no one else does. It seems silly, the oversight, but when he checks the records later, he figures out what happened and finds the whole thing idiotic. Dumbledore offers him chocolates to keep his mouth shut. He’d have done it anyway.

Uncle Vernon never finds out about Harry. He might have cared if he did because it would give him a few more things to complain about and a few more insults to use.

Aunt Petunia figures it out the first time she washes the miserable wretch that her sister’s people left with her. She doesn’t really care. It’s not like knowing will make her like the child any more (which is not at all.) In fact, it proposes absolutely no change to Aunt Petunia at all. She continues on with her life the same way she always has and for the most part forgets she knew anything at all.

Dudley should have found out at nine, when he and Piers decide to truss his cousin up in a wheat field while on a school trip. They rip down a scarecrow and then strip Harry down to his pants before trussing him up on the left over pole. It takes three hours before the teacher realizes Harry’s gone. Harry spends the rest of the trip bundled up in blankets and gets hot cocoa out of it. The teacher realizes as soon as she drags him down off the pole but she doesn’t bother to let anyone know. Obviously, his family has reasons. She forgets quickly enough. Dudley never gets it.

Dumbledore notices the moment he meets Harry, but Harry never makes mention of it so he keeps mum. Honestly, he’s a little curious how this will play out.

Hermione gets it at twelve. It takes her a week to decide how she feels about it, if she really believes what she’s seen, but Hermione trusts her own mind well. She understands what she’s seen, what it means magically, and what it means about Harry specifically. Hermione is the first one to ever take Harry aside and ask him about it. It will remain one of the most terrifying things Harry has ever experienced.

Ron doesn’t figure it out until they’re fifteen. He notices at the exact moment Harry realizes there’s a problem at all and it is harrowing for both of them. Luckily, Hermione knows exactly what to do and she guides both of them through the sticky restructuring of their friendship, which turns out to be exactly the same as before. Ron doesn’t forget so much as stop thinking about it as a thing to be thought about and they are all the better for it. Harry takes the whole thing with a sigh and a promise to let Hermione look after him because damned if Aunt Petunia would ever do the same (and he would never ask McGonagall or Molly Weasley ever, not even jokingly.)

Ginny is brought into the fold in Harry’s sixth year with one too many beers and a closet. It’s a mind blowing thing to realize and she spends several days deeply upset over the loss of a dream she’d had since she met Harry. But Ginny Weasley is robust and adaptable. She gets over it. And then she get Harry drunk again because she wants to remember this time. Maybe a few times.

Draco finds out after the defeat of Voldemort. They are tired and damaged and weary and all he wants to do is sleep for the rest of his life. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey will let him, but the next bed over she’s a little more concerned with the Boy Who Lived. There are no curtains to divide off the beds, not with so many of them converted into bandages and other more useful things. Harry doesn’t seem to care, anyway, and Pomfrey has always been one for practicality. Draco watches her change Harry’s bandages and that is the moment he sees it, damning evidence between one second and another as red stained cloth unravels and fresh wraps into place. He doesn’t know how he missed it, but one look at Harry’s face and he thinks he understands. Not that it would have mattered either way, except at least not knowing, his father had never given him instructions on a more insidious way to subvert the hero of their world. Lucky that.

The Ministry finds out when Harry goes to update his records. There is a big to do within the ranks, a swelling of disbelief and shock, and it spills out into the news within an hour. The Wizarding World spends the next year fighting about the legitimacy of the claims and what it all means that no one knew before, that Harry _hid_ it, but when someone finally gets around to asking him, he calmly explains that it was never their business before and certainly isn’t now and threatens to turn them all into weasels if they wake him up again on his day off.

They aren’t really convinced until Harry gets pregnant and then with one mystery solved, the vultures start trying to figure out what gender the child is. Harry smiles beatifically every time they ask because really, it’s not like it ever really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always wanted to write a story about Harry being a girl. I might write some more in this vein but dunno. I just didn't feel like rewriting the whole series so I thought it might be fun if Harry was just gender fluid enough that no one suspected anything other than a boy and while she never lied about it, she had no problem letting others think whatever it was they wanted to think.


End file.
